cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Order of the Paradox
The Order of the Paradox (TOP) is an alliance within the CyberNations world. CyberNations is an internet nation-sim where you control a customized nation and guide its growth and evolution (see www.cybernations.net). They strive to protect their member nations in times of peace and war through financial and military aid. The Alliance is based around the Paradox Interactive Forums. Paradox Interactive is a company that makes stategy games like Hearts of Iron and Europa Universalis. Most members of TOP are active on the Paradox Forums and/or play their games. In their own words "The Order of the Paradox (TOP) In a world of chaos, we bring order. In a state of confusion, we bring understanding. And in a universe of anarchy, we bring harmony and compassion. For a better world, with chances for all, we offer you defense and aid in building your nation. Multiple scholorships will help lift your newly admitted nation to the elite levels of the Grandmasters. An active defense network is available to protect your nation from the mightiest of adversaries, while compassionate Reconstruction Funds will help you recoup your losses. Strategy guides for all levels of nations will help you maximize your nation's strength in a dissheveled world. Join The Order of the Paradox, known as TOP, and help unite the world in harmony and health!" The Order of the Paradox' Charter Preamble We, the sovereign nations of the Order of the Paradox (TOP), in order to further the interests of brotherhood, cooperation, and strength, do join and establish this Charter for the Order of the Paradox. With full acknowledgment of the seperation of national and international responsibilities, this body shall promote peaceful relations, common defense, and commerce amongst its members. Article I: Admission & Membership Section 1: Admission To apply for membership into the League, each nation must state, on the Paradox OT Forum or through personal message to the Minister of Internal Affairs to following: 1. Nation name; 2. Ruler name; 3. Location; 4. All current or formerly held alliance memberships, if any. Section 2: Membership A. Membership shall be granted to any and all qualifying nations who apply by the Minister of Internal Affairs as soon as time allows. The Order is an open and welcoming organization, and shall not deny membership without just cause. B. The Order is the unofficial alliance of the Paradox Interactive Forums. All nations must be members of the Paradox forums. C. Membership in other alliances is allowed subject to Section 2(D) of this Article. D. Members who concurrently belong to this alliance and one or more other alliances must disclose to the Order Council any and all conflicts of interests. E. All members shall place in their Nation Biography the words "TOP nation" as indication of membership. F. All nations within the Order agree to be bound by this Charter. Any member violating any clause within this document may be subject to disciplinary action by the Paradox Council. Article II: Government Structure The Order of the Paradox will be governed by a Paradox Council and General Assembly. Section 1: Paradox Council The Paradox Council shall consist of an executive and ministers, elected by the member nations, possessing the administerial powers of the Order. The Council includes: A. The President The President of the Paradox Council is an elected position held for a term of one month. The President holds final executive power over the Paradox Council. This chief executive is responsible for representing the alliance in international negotiations, coordinating the operation of the Council Ministers, determining the administrative policies of the Order, act as the Commander in Chief of the Order's armed conflicts, and see to the enforcement of this Charter. B. Council Ministers All Council Ministers are elected by the members of the Order for a term of one month 1. Minister of Internal and Intelligence Affairs The Minister is responsible for admission of new Order members, coordinating non-military aid between members, resolving conflicts between Order members, and aiding the President in enforcing this Charter. The Minister also has the power to collect intelligence from non-member nations and alliances. The Minister is responsible for the communication of this information as well as general world news to member nations and the Paradox Council. 2. Minister of Foreign affairs and Defence The Minister shall have the power to coordinate negotiations with other alliances and nations. This minister shall make suggestions regarding foreign policy to the President and General Assembly and provide assements of possible threats to the Order. The Minister shall also have the power to appoint and control up to 3 ambassadors. Ambassadors are responsible for negotiations with other alliances and non-member nations. The Minister is also responsible for supervising armed conflicts the Order has entered, tracking wars involving individual member nations, coordinating military assistance between member nations, advising the President on military matters, and assisting the Foreign Minister in threat assessments. C. Order of Succession In the event of an emergency and vacancy exists within the Council, the following order of succession will be followed until the vacancy is filled: 1. President 2. Minister of Internal Affairs; 3. Foreign Minister; Cabinet members may appoint a substitute for their role in case they expect to be temporarily absent. For unexpected absences, or those extending beyond the length of term, the President may appoint a substitute. Section 2: General Assembly A: All Order members in good standing are admitted to the Order of Nations, the legislative chamber of the Order. Each member nation holds one vote. B: A Order member may at any time move to introduce new legislation or amend/remove existing legislation, and invite other members to second that motion. C: A motion to amend the Charter seconded by two Council members is brought to plenary vote, and is implemented with a 2/3 majority of active members. D: Any other motion seconded by four Order members is brought to plenary vote, and becomes Order law with a simple majority of voters. E: The President retains veto power for any legislative changes. A veto may be overturned by the General Assembly upon a 2/3 majority vote. Article III: Elections A: Council Minister elections shall take place on every month, according to the following schedule: 5 days open for nominations (beginning on the first Thursday of the month), 2 days for campaigning (the following Tuesday and Wednesday), and 2 days for voting (the second Thursday and Friday). B: No Order member may be nominated or nominate itself for more than two Paradox Council positions. C: The President is responsible for ensuring the transparency and coordination of Council Minster elections. The Minister of Internal Affairs is responsible for ensuring the transparency and coordination of presidential elections. D: Order members may cast one vote for each Office. E: The most voted nation for each Office is appointed. Should a nation win the vote for two Offices, they are appointed to the Office of their choice, and their candidacy is removed from the other. This process is iterated until all positions are filled. In the event of a tie, the President will cast the tie-breaking vote. F: The President or Minister of Internal Affairs shall certify and post election results as soon as possible. Election winners enter office immediately. Article IV: War A: The Order endorses peace between its members. Signatories are prohibited from conducting unprovoked attacks against any member nation or any member of a friendly alliance. B: Should a member nation be the victim of an attack, all Order members pledge to rally their full military and economic powers in defense of the attacked nation, aiding reconstruction and war efforts to the best of their abilities. C. Member nations shall not declare war on non-member nations unless: 1. The member nation has been attacked by the target of the declaration or 2. The member nation has consulted and obtained express permission by a majority of the Paradox Council or 3. The member nation has consulted and obtained a full alliance declaration of war from the General Assembly signed by the President. Article V: Foreign Aid 1. The Order offers aid to any member nation who seeks it, where it does not endanger the security and financial stability of other member nations. 2. Non-member nations may request aid from the Order, and the Order shall grant such aid upon the determination of the General Assembly. External Links TOP Forums Category:Alliances